Sam and Dean and the Prank War
by butterflywings105
Summary: The Winchester boys start pranking one another again....there is one before this I will submit it soon thanks!


4:14 PM 8/26/2006 The Winchester Family Prank Crises part 3 by Leah Niebauer

"Hey boys!" John Winchester called to his two sons and they looked up.  
Sam was once again surfing the web on his laptop and Dean was still trying to pry his stubborn boots off his feet. He was still mad at Sam for gluing them on there but he looked up at his father respectfully when he walked out of the shower.

"I have to go out agian to go hunting. I'll be back tomorrow so be careful." he said stuffing some rock salt in his duffal bag.

"But you only just got back can't you wait untill tomorrow?" Sam asked curiously.  
"No I have to leave now." John replied glancing at Sam."I'll be back soon and remember what I said,No more prank stuff got it?"

"Yes Sir." they both replied and John smiled.  
"See you boys soon." he said and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sam and Dean both looked up at each other and smirked.  
"Let the games begin.' Sam said shuting his lattop closed.  
"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped still prying to pry his boots off. "I can't believe you glued my boots to my feet. That is so immature."

"Whatever." Sam replied getting up."You put ants in my coffee and made me look like a mental person at the diner so were even."

Dean glared at him "Oh you are going down,Sam." he said firmly pulling at his socks furiuosly. "Bring it on!" Sam replied staring Dean in the eye.  
"Just remember you started it"Dean knew that he and his brother were being immature but he couldn't let him get away with what he did to his feet. He bought some glue removel and managed to painfully pry his boots and socks off but it wasn't pleasent.  
Then he carefully thought out his revenge.

When Sam took his car out to go get some breakfest at the local diner Dean ran outside and got his supplies.  
He looked around to make sure nobody had seen what he did then ran back inside to get it ready. Sam was going to freak out...

"Hey Dean i'm back!' Sam called walking into the front door holding two sandwiches and two steaming cups of coffee.  
"And I brought some breakfest if you want any"  
He saw Dean sitting on his bed dusting of a 43 but he looked up when he saw Sam walk in.  
"I'm not taking anything from you." Dean said continuing to wipe down his gun."You knows what you did to it"  
"Aw Dean your getting senial in your old age." Sam said sipping his coffee.  
" But it's your choice more for me."

Much to Deans enjoyment Sam set down his breakfest and plopped down on the bed. It made a loud crunching sound when he layed down as if you had layed on something gross.  
"What the hell was that?" Sam asked not seeing Deans smirk.

Sam climbed off his bed quickly and pulled back the covers on his bed. He jumped back a look of pure disguist plastered on his face when he saw what was under his sheats.  
"Dean you jerk you put a bunch of disgusting critters on my bed!" he screamed eying the millions of stink beatles and worms spread out on his once clean sheats.  
"This will take me forever to clean!"

"Well you getting get started then." Dean said casually ignoring how angry Sam looked. "You don't want to sleep in dead beetle do you?"

"This is the worst prank yet!" Sam bellowed as the worms and beetles continued to ran around on his bed."I will get you back for this"  
"You know how many times you said that already,Francis?" Dean asked finally sitting up. "You should delivier on that"  
Sam merely glared at him. But he suddnely had an idea. And this was a good one to. It would really teach Dean a lesson...

After Sam had painfully dumped and scraped all the dead worms and beetles off his bed and scrubed it with bleach twice he went right over to the bathroom and kneeled down by the sink.  
He pulled out a little bottle and grinned.  
This was going to be good...

Later.  
Sam walked over to the coffee he bought earlier and looked around carefully before emptying the entire bottle into Deans coffee cup.  
He grinned to himself and tapped the bottle making sure every single drop of the horrible liquid had went into Deans coffee.  
Just then he heard Dean start to walk up to the door and he looked up,startled. He quickly stuffed the bottle under the bed and stood up immpressivly as Dean walked in.

"What's up Sammy?" he asked cheerfully."Still mad about the bugs"  
"No way i'm not a child." Sam said trying to be friendly."And to show that were fine,I bought you a coffee"  
"No way.I'm not an idiot Sam." He said backing up.  
"I told you before I don't trust you.I know you have something up your sleave"  
"Don't be stupid." Sam snapped handing him the coffee."i'm not petty.Here I bought it for you." and he handed it to Dean who was looking skeptical but he took it all the same.

"If you did something to it i'll smack you,am I making myself clear?" Dean asked firmly.  
"Crystal clear."Sam said sitting down on his bed and pulling out his laptop.  
He tried not to look to guilty as Dean sipped his coffee and sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are you looking for?" He asked taking another large sip of coffee.  
"Nothing i'm just browsing." he said trying to sound casual as Dean emptied the cup of coffee in a large gulp.  
Sam looked up at Dean as he began to masage his stomach looking sick.  
"Dude what did I eat?" he said going pale as he rubbed his stomach.  
"You didn't do something to the coffee did you?"

"Actually,now that you mention it I did do something to it." Sam said pretending to think.  
Dean stared at him starting to get angry."WHAT DID YOU DO?" he asked loudly grabbing him by his shirt collar.  
Sam grinned and pulled out a mediam sized bottle from under the bed and showed it to Dean.  
Dean got really angry when he saw what it was.  
"you put superlax in my coffee!" he bellowed as Sam laughed loudly."you didn't"  
"oh I did!" Sam said as Deans stomach gave a huge lurch loud enough for both of them to hear.He grabbed his stomach and raced for the bathroom looking sick as Sam roared with laughter.

It was classic. Dean stayed in the bathroom for almost two hours trying to make his stomach calm down.  
Sam heard some pretty gross sounds coming from Dean and it only made him laugh harder.  
"Shut up!" Dean bellowed through the door." When I come out of here i'm going to murder you"  
"Whatever stinky!" Sam said laughing silently."We are now even."

Just then Dean opened the door and walked out looking better but still furious.  
"Oh we are not even." he said angrily. "This is taking it to far,Sam.I'm going to get you back so bad"  
"Like I said before,bring it on!" Sam replied trying not to laugh as Dean glared at him.  
Dean was so angry at Sam that whenever Sam talked to him he simply ignored him.  
He spent the entire day just trying to think of a great prank to get Sam back with and he finally thought of something.  
He knew he was being childish just like his dad said but he was so angry that he just couldn't let sam get away with it.  
He waited untill Sam had fallen asleep that night before climbing out of bed and running over to the bathroom.  
He glanced back at his sleeping brother before closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Hey Sam,wake up. Dad comes home today." Dean called to Sam who was still sleeping soundly with his cheek to the pillow.  
"I'm tired..." Sam said sleepily." He'll probally come home at night anyway"  
"Yeah most likely." Dean said sipping some freshly made coffee.  
"But I don't want you laying in bed all day it's almost 10:30"  
"God I wanna sleep!" Sam said grumpily but he started to wake up all the same.

As soon as Sam lifted his head Dean burst out laughing.  
Sam looked confused for a moment before realizing why Dean was laughing.  
He had a pilliow superglued to his cheek!  
"What the hell is this!" Sam bellowed jumping his feet and tugging at the pilliow with all his might.  
"Dean,did you do this ! Did you glue my face to the pillow while I slept!"

"Looks like it,little brother." Dean said casually watching Sam pull and tug at the stubborn pillow with all his might.  
It was actually a pretty funny sight.

"Dean,you stupid knothead!" Sam screamed angrily."How am I sopposed to go outside like this"  
"I don't know.Think of something." Dean said continuing to laugh. "It's funny I always wanted to call you pillowhead now I can finallly use it literally."

Sam roared with anger and lept at him but Dean ducked out of the way laughing his head off.  
"This is not over yet!" Sam yelled with fury."As soon as I get this off my face i'm going to kill you"  
Dean merely laughed at him." This is what you get for messing with me!" He said simply as Sam made a show out of tugging at the stubborn pillow."Don't mess with the king Sam"  
Sam had finally gotton the stubborn pillow off his cheek but he know had a huge red mark on his face from where the superglue touched his face.  
He tried putting some stuff on it but the red mark stayed. At least now he could show it to his father when he got back and get Dean in trouble. But that wasn't good enough. He had to do something bigger.  
Then he suddenly had a light bulb moment. Dean's car!

Sam snuck out the the motel room silently and made his way over to Deans 1967 chevy Impala.  
For a moment he wondered where Dean was but then he remembered that he went nextdoor to visit one of their room neighbors which happened to be a girl.  
He smirked to himself for a moment. At least that will keep him occupied untill he was done.

"Hey Sam you look hilarious"  
That was the first thing Dean had said to Sam after he mangaged to pry the pillow off his face. The red mark didn't go away yet.  
"Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped not looking up from his laptop.  
"At least I didn't stink up the bathroom"  
"That was pretty sick Sam." Dean said glaring at him. " My stomachs still kind of upset from that stuff"  
"Whatever." Sam said casually not wanting to argue. He just wanted Dean to see what he did to his car.  
"I'm going to get some breakfest I'll be back later." Dean said finally picking up his keys."If Jasimine comes by,tell her I'll be down later."

Sam looked up."Who's that?" he asked curiously knowing perfectly well who it was. It was the women he visited earlier.  
He just wanted Dean to tell him that.  
"That's my business."he snapped getting defensive." Just give her the message"  
Then he was gone.

Sam jumped up and follwed Dean outside grinning to himself.  
He smiled when he saw that Dean was already in the drivers seat trying to start the engine but the only sound the engine made was a low grinding sound.  
Sam stood watching Dean furiously try to start his impala but nothing worked.  
He finally climbed out of his car angrily and made his way over to the hood.  
"It has a full tank of gas." He muttered to himself. "What the hell could be the problem?"

"Try checking the gastank." Sam said casually grinning at Dean.  
Dean looked up at him. "I just told you it has a full tank of gas!" He said loudly.  
"So that can't be the problem."

"You should check it anyway." Sam replied and suddenly Dean caught on.  
"You did something to it didn't you?..." Dean said softly his voice sounding dangerous.  
"What did you do to my car,Sam!" but all Sam did was grin in a annoying fashion.  
Dean raced over to the gas gage and opened it.  
About 10 pounds of surgar came pouring out of the gastank and landed at Deans feet. Sam had filled his gastank up with surger!

Dean turned to Sam looking rather alarming as Sam roared with laughter.  
"That's two." he said holding up two fingers before laughing again.

"SAM YOU PUT SURGER IN MY GASTANK!"Dean bellowed at the top of his lungs as Sam roared with laughter.  
"How am I going to drive it now? You messed with my car.That's taking it to far Sam!"

"Well you glued a pillow to my head!" Sam bellowed back.  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Dean roared and lunged for him but Sam jumped out of the way and started to run in the opposite direction.  
"Try and hit me Dean!" he yelled at him ducking out of the way of Deans blows.  
There was a huge maple tree ahead of them and Sam began to run in it's direction.  
Finally he stopped running when he realized Dean had cornered him by the huge tree.  
Dean smirked menacinely and was about to punch him when something that neither of them was expecting happened.

A rope which was laying casually on the ground suddenly wrapped itself around both their ankles and they were hoisted into the air.  
They dangled upside down for a momont neither of them knowing what happened.  
They immediatly started yelling at each other when they couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Dean you jerk you planned this"  
"Why would I plan this i'm upside down to"  
"You're a freaking lyer Dean"  
"Shut up,Sam before I whack you!"

They were so busy arguing and trying to whack each other that they didn't see a familar black truck pull up beside them and stop.  
Dean looked around at the truck as he saw their father climb out and walk over to them casually.  
"Hello boys." He said leaning against his truck looking amused and watching them struggle upside down by thier ankles. "Having fun?"

Sam stared at his dad for a moment before opening his mouth and yelling about Dean.  
"Dad Dean tied us up here"  
"Don't listen to him Dad.He's a lyer why would I do this"  
"Because you're a freak who else would do this?"

"Stop." John said firmly ignoring the crowd of people that were starting to gather around the weird little sceene.  
"Sammy,Dean didn't tie you up here I did." He said smirking.  
"You?" Sam asked getting confused.  
"Why would you do this?"

"To teach you two a lesson." He said casually. "You both are being childish. I want these pranks on each other to stop right now.If you call a truce I'll cut both you down."

Just then a young brunnette walked up to them looking confused.  
"Hi what is going on here?" she asked glancing at Sam and Dean who were still struggling to get down.  
"Oh,nothing." John said smiling in a charming way.  
"I'm just trying to teach my sons a lesson it's okay. Totally normal."

She nodded."okay then.." she said not quite knowing what else to say and she walked away quickly.  
John turned his attention back to his sons. "So are you going to call a truce or would you rather stay up here all day?"

Dean glanced at his brother who looked back at him in turn.  
Their father was right. They were being stupid.  
"Fine truce." Dean said as all the blood rushed to his head making him dizzy.  
"Yeah Truce." Sam said giving Dean a week grin.

"Okay that's all I want to hear." John said cheerfully.  
He pulled out a rather large knife from his leather jacket and quckly cut the rope binding his two sons to the maple tree.  
As soon as they fell to the ground the crowd started to disperse. Their entertainment was over.  
Dean stood upright as all the blood started to come back down to his body.  
He shook his head trying to clear way the dizziness and glanced at their father.

"So,No more pranks then." John asked them firmly and Sam and Dean smiled.  
"No dad,no more pranks"  
Sam and Dean had realized that their little prank war had gone to far and for the rest of the day they spent it getting along with each other. It felt weird for both of them. Not having suspecion about the other putting beatles in their bed or giving the other superlax. It felt better just being normal around each other.

That night as Sam and Dean slept,John climbed out of his bed,yawning widely and started to make his way over to the bathroom. He shouldn't of drank that bear before going to bed. He was just about to walk into the bathroom when he saw a small bottle of superglue sitting on top of the TV.  
He stared at it for a moment before picking it up.  
He glanced over at his two sons who were sleeping soundly in their beds and suddenly a crazy grin spread over his face.  
Well,one more prank couldn't hurt anyone.  
THE END

copyrighted by Leah Niebauer 


End file.
